


More of that jazz

by Bohemiansweede



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemiansweede/pseuds/Bohemiansweede
Summary: That annoying drummer
Kudos: 4





	More of that jazz

Sometimes you just hated that Taylor boy  
His smirk  
He just knew.. all too well he looked good..   
All girls buzzed around him like bees on honey

1978 you helped out down in France as their assistant, did bookings, errands etc  
But this had taken way too much, both time and on your patience   
It was more parties and girls than actual studiotime

Worst was Taylor.. Yes..   
The Roger Taylor

He even did his desperate efforts to flirt with you, at one party last week, high as a kite, he accused you of being lesbian because you didn't want him

The other day you were sunbading and Steve, the sound technician, were supposed to put oil on your back, Roger took over, but you noticed in time when he got a little too touchy and shoved him off 

Now you were by the pool again   
Freddie John and...   
Of course Roger were goofing around and splashing water all over the place   
You found it hard to relax and were kinda irritated

After a while it became quiet and you finally trailed off to sleep, when you woke up it was just you there..

You and Roger.. 

He layed on his belly all splayed out on a sunbed on the other side of the pool

A brilliant idea crossed your mind   
It was crazy.. But.. You could not just let it slip

You walked to the edge of the pool and slided in, without any noice you swam across it and looked up 

Could you?   
Yes.. You could 

\- WHAT THE HELL!!!???? 

Roger bounced up from his bed all soakin wet  
You giggled and tried to swim away from the edge, but too late   
He jumped into the pool, grabbed your ankle and forced you to turn around   
You squeled loud and turned your face from him giggling

\- Hey... Y/N.. You did that on purpose..   
\- No Mr Taylor..   
\- Hmmmm... What to do with you... What to do, he coed

You bit your lip   
Shit  
He was very close  
There was no way you could escape now.. In fact.. Did you want to? 

His blonde hair was soaking wet and his long lashes was heavy from all water   
You looked at his lips, they were slightly parted and as if he noticed your looks he placed his fingers under your chin and closed the gap between you  
He kissed you softly   
Just barely visible   
You opened your eyes and met his eyes   
You both saw what you wanted and needed   
Your lips crashed together, he moaned loud and grabbed your hips, you pulled in his hair breathed heavy into his mouth   
He pushed you up against the edge and kissed your neck   
His hand pulled in your bikini and soon his skilled fingers entered your pussy 

\- OMG!!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!   
\- Ssssccchhhh, he hissed and smirked...   
He didn't stop though, he continued to fuck you merciless, his fingertips rubbed your G spot over and over   
\- AHHHH Roger... Please   
\- Please what hunnie?   
He smirked again, damn.. you hated him  
He kissed you hard to muffle your screaming and not long after you came around his fingers   
\- Good girl... Mmmm... Good good girl   
He pulled out and took your hand   
\- Come with me   
He lead you up on your shaky legs   
You left the pool area, took the elevator without a word up to his floor and down the hall to his suite  
He opened up and stood silent just looking at you   
You blushed and felt ashamed and sheap  
He touched your arm gently   
\- I know what you think about me, that you think you know me

You couldn't answer and your feets were stuck to the ground   
He held you close and kissed you softly, carefully layed you down on the bed placed butterfly kisses from your lips to your pubic bone, taking off your bikini trousers while kissing them  
You shivered under his touch   
He kissed your folds and sucked on them one by one   
Circled around your clit slowly before he entered his fingers again   
He fucked you deep and slow looking up on you until you could not take it any longer   
You bucked your hips up onto him and held his head down   
\- AHHHH... OMG R... ROGER!!!! 

With a smile he looked at you   
Crawled back up  
\- Hunnie.. Ehh.. Are you..   
\- Yes.. Yes.. I have pills, you blushed again and kissed him  
You held around his neck when he slowly entered into you  
He pulled up one of your legs to come in deeper   
Looking into your eyes you moved together slow at first then you both needed to give in for your lust, he fucked you with hunger and passion and you felt your orgasm was building up again

\- Ahhhhh.. Shit.. Y/N.. I'm close   
\- Me too... Roger.. AHHHH me too 

You clinged together close you scratch his back and screamed his name   
He held around the headboard and emptied himself deep inside of you 

You fell to the side with him still inside your body  
Laying on his chest   
Listening to his heart sounding like a bass drum 

You looked up on him

\- Soo.. You think I know you now  
\- Yeah.. I hope you feel it  
\- Feel what?   
\- That you are not like the other girls.. That I want more  
\- More?   
\- More of that jazz


End file.
